


Trespasser

by KUG



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUG/pseuds/KUG
Summary: Dream learns that falling onto a sleeping Techno is not exactly worth the shortcut
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 570





	Trespasser

Blinking in the light and disoriented from his tumble, Dream forced himself to hold absolutely still at the sharp pressure of a blade pressed beneath his chin. Anger and panic combined surged through him; his mask was lost and someone he didn't know was attacking him. It was infuriating but he didn’t dare speak with a sword mere inches from slitting his throat. As his vision adjusted to the new light directly hitting his eyes, Dream squinted up at his his attacker; all he could make out was long, wavy locks of pink hair.

Wait… pink hair?

A second later a voice spoke up in a familiar deep monotone.

“You’ve got ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t stab you for trespassin’ and waking me up from the first nap I’ve had in the last twenty-two hours.”

Unbelievable.

Dream’s first response was an explosive snort that caused the sword tip to prick the skin under his jaw. “Wait, wait,” he stammered out quickly, trying not to laugh and holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Techno, it’s me!”

“Who?” Techno leaned closer, ears twitching as his eyes searched Dream’s face. Suddenly his sleep-deprived brain seemed to process his victim’s voice and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Dream?” Immediately he lowered his sword and stepped back.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Dream stood up, rubbing his chin to take away the sting of the sword scratch. “Sorry, I didn’t know this was your place, I was just passing through.”

Scratching one ear absently, Techno grunted, “Y’mean you couldn’t tell this was my property by the giant fuckin’ potato fields?”

“In my defense,” Dream retorted, looking around for his mask, “I can’t tell carrot seedlings from potato seedlings.”

“Oh. Fair point.” Techno tucked his rapier under one arm and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he watched Dream look around for the quartz mask. “Also sorry for attackin' you. I'm just not used to people dropping onto me out of the sky when I'm at home.”

Finally locating his mask, Dream sighed in relief as he settled it back over his face before turning back towards Techno. “My bad, I wasn’t paying attention to where I landed.”

“So I noticed.” Techno rubbed his stomach with a wry expression. “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“I won’t,” Dream laughed lightly. He brushed grass and leaves from his pants and then gave Techno a cheerful wave. “I’ve got to run, but hey! We should hang out sometime soon!”

“Sure,” Techno said, flapping a hand tiredly. “Next time call before you come crashing in.”

Already jogging away, Dream called back over his shoulder, “I will!”

Techno idly watched him go, loping around the hedge garden and away through the potato fields. Then he shook his head, chuckling under his breath, and went back to the blanket to resume his nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a drawing I did over on my MCYT sideblog @lumberjack-halt over on Tumblr :P Thought it would be funny to write up a little scenario that could lead up to that picture


End file.
